What He Wants
by LuckyShadow
Summary: Wenn ein Traum wahr wird: Harry hat mit den (himmlischen) Folgen einer durchzechten Nacht zu kämpfen... HPDM Slash; Lemon; R&R plz!
1. Traum und Wirklichkeit

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Orte und alles, was noch zum Harry-Potter-Universum gehört, ist nicht meins, sondern JKR's.

Warnings: (soft-)Lemon, Slash, OOC

Pairings: HP/DM, SF/BZ (aber nur gaaanz am Rande)

Kapitelanzahl: 4 (voraussichtlich)

Zusammenfassung: Wenn ein Traum wahr wird: Harry hat mit den (himmlischen) Folgen einer durchzechten Nacht zu kämpfen...

A/N: Hallöchen! Nach langer Zeit des Nichts-Postens hab ich euch wieder was mitgebracht. Und das Beste ist, sie ist schon fertig und wartet nur darauf endlich veröffentlicht zu werden! Es liegt also ganz allein an euch, wann ich das nächste Chapter poste. Ich hoffe, meine neue Story gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir zahlreiche Reviews!

What he wants

Kapitel 1: Traum und Wirklichkeit

_Er lag auf einem Bett. Auf seinem Bett, im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler von Gryffindor. Um sie herum war es still und nur sein Zauberstab spendete ihnen am Fußende liegend ein wenig Licht. Beide waren nackt, hatten ihre Klamotten im Eifer des Gefechts achtlos im Raum verteilt und er kniete über ihm und war dabei ihm gerade den Verstand zu rauben. Seine hellen Haare schimmerten im Licht des Zauberstabs und ließen ihn wie einen Engel aussehen. Eigentlich das komplette Gegenteil von dem Menschen, der er eigentlich war. Und seine Berührungen waren bei Weitem nicht so unschuldig, wie sie bei einem Engel zu erwarten wären. _

_Der Blonde verteilte federleichte Küsse auf der sich immer heftiger hebenden und senkenden Brust seines Gespielen. Seine Zunge hinterließ brennende Spuren auf der schon erhitzten Haut. Dieser zog zischend die Luft ein, als sich sein Geliebter seinen Brustwarzen widmete. Er krallte die Finger ins Bettlaken und wand sich, seinen Kopf immer wieder von der einen auf die andere Seite schlagend, unter ihm. Als er dann auch noch die wunderbaren Finger einer vorwitzigen Hand spürte, die sich ihren Weg unaufhörlich nach unten bahnte, ihm heiße und kalte Schauer zugleich über den Rücken sandte, konnte er ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Langsam hob sein Gefährte seinen Kopf und blickte ihn aus verführerisch funkelnden grauen Augen an. Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die des zu Verführenden. Mit seinen Händen krallte er sich in den schwarzen Haaren fest. Er ließ sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihn sinken, da er sich mit den Armen nicht mehr auf dem Bett abstützen konnte. Als sich ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben, mussten beide unwillkürlich aufstöhnen. Sie setzten erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an, als..._

„AAAHH!"

Ein spitzer Schrei ließ Harry erschrocken hochfahren. Wer war denn das jetzt schon wieder? Und musste dieser jemand gerade dann das ganze Schloss zusammenbrüllen, wenn er solche Träume wie eben hatte! Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Er änderte seine Meinung jedoch blitzschnell wieder, als er sich wieder etwas genauer erinnerte: Er hatte gerade von Malfoy geträumt! Schnell verschwand das angenehm prickelnde Gefühl wieder. Wie glücklich er jetzt doch war endlich wach zu sein! Immerhin hatte er von sich und seinem ärgsten Rivalen in eindeutiger Situation geträumt.

„Harry ... !"

Okay. Es ging also um ihn. Deshalb waren seine Vorhänge auch aufgeschoben und die Morgensonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Hatte Rons panikerfüllter Schrei etwas mit der Person zu tun, die seine oder ihre Arme sich um den Gryffindor geschlungen hatten? Ein warmer Körper kuschelte sich murrend noch enger von hinten an ihn. Wer zum Teufel war das!

„Harry! Da. ... da ... ", würgte Ron vor Entsetzen wimmernd hervor.

Harry wollte erst gar nicht wissen, _wer _da gerade für Rons Ausbruch verantwortlich war, aber er musste es trotzdem wissen. Was wären die Gryffindors ohne ihren berühmten Mut?

Langsam verfrachtete er den Arm auf seiner Hüfte nach hinten, bemerkte nebenbei, dass es sich auf gar keinen Fall um ein weibliches Wesen handeln konnte, da diese Hände ganz und gar nicht die einer Frau oder besser noch eines Mädchens sein konnten, und drehte sich ganz langsam um.

Zuerst konnte er dieses friedvolle Gesicht nicht so recht einordnen. Doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Ein sehr heftiger Schlag sogar. Diese seelenruhig schlafende Gestalt - korrigiere: jetzt gerade erwachende Gestalt - war Malfoy!

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei fiel der Sechzehnjährige vor Schreck, die Bettdecke fest umklammernd, aus dem Bett. Es war also nicht _nur_ ein absolut idiotischer Traum gewesen! Himmel, lass _das_ einen Traum sein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Wa-Was macht d-der in m-meinem Bett!"

„Na, Harry? Stürmische Nacht gehabt, was?", meinte Seamus grinsend, der am Fußende stand und einen Lacher krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Was´n jetz´ schon wieder los?", kam es verschlafen aus den Kissen hervor.

„Na, Malfoy? Auch schon wach?", fragte Seamus und wurde schon ganz rot im Gesicht, weil er es nicht für angemessen fand jetzt zu lachen und sich deshalb sehr beherrschen musste, was ziemlich anstrengend war, wenn man bedachte, dass er ohnehin einen solchen Lachkrampf eigentlich nicht mehr verhindern könnte. Dies war schließlich eine ernst zu nehmende Situation! Und schon verließen ihn die Geister und er prustete vor Lachen laut los, sank schließlich auf dem Boden zusammen und war für Harry verschwunden. Nur dieses dämliche Lachen, das anscheinend ihm galt, war noch ein Beweis für Seamus´ Anwesenheit.

Malfoy schlug abrupt die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett, als er erkannte, _wo _und zu welcher Uhrzeit er sich befand.

„Wa..." Er war viel zu geschockt, um auch nur irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu sagen. Und dann wurde er sich seiner vollkommenden Nacktheit bewusst. Er griff panisch nach einer Ecke der Decke, die noch auf dem Bett lag, und riss es aus Harrys Fängen, wodurch dieser gezwungen war, sich doch schnell seine Boxershorts überzustreifen, die sich glücklicherweise in greifbarer Nähe befand.

Als sich Seamus wieder beruhigt hatte, herrschte eine unangenehme, bedrückende Stille im Schlafsaal. Nach endlosen zwei Minuten, in denen sich Draco, Harry, Ron, Seamus und Dean nur anschauten, ergriff Neville zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen das Wort. Er war gerade erst aufgewacht.

„Müsst ihr hier so rumschreien, wenn ich schlafen will? Und was ist überhaupt..." Er stockte, als er sich aufgerichtet hatte und den Grund für die Aufregung so früh am Morgen ausgemacht hatte. „Oh ... Was macht Malfoy hier? Hat der etwa in deinem Bett geschlafen, Harry?"

„Ähm... also...", stammelte der Angesprochene und wurde dunkelrot. Auch das Gesicht des blonden Slytherin wies eine beachtliche Rotfärbung auf.

„Wonach sieht´s denn aus, Longbottom?", fragte Draco, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. „Eigentlich wollte ich um die Uhrzeit schon gar nicht mehr hier sein...", setzte er murmelnd hinterher.

Harry, der bis dahin nur beschämt auf den Boden geschaut hatte, hob ruckartig den Kopf um etwas zu erwidern. Doch wurde er sogleich von einem heftigen Stechen und nachfolgendem Pochen in seinem Schädel daran gehindert. Wo kamen diese bestialischen Kopfschmerzen nur plötzlich her?

Er versuchte sich an den letzten Abend zu erinnern. Das Quidditschspiel...

Malfoy stieg elegant mit der Decke um die Hüften aus dem Bett, sammelte seine Sachen auf und ging damit geradewegs auf den Waschraum zu. Er musste sich ja wenigstens in Ruhe anziehen können, wenn ihn alle schon die ganze Zeit begafften, oder?

„Ey! Die Decke lässt du schön hier!", rief ihm Harry entgegen, worauf Draco sie kurz vor der Tür über seine schlanken Hüften gleiten ließ und schnell in den Waschraum huschte.

Langsam konnte Harry sich wieder an alles erinnern. Zumindest an einen Großteil..

Das Gryffindor-Team hatte wieder einmal den Quidditsch-Pokal gewonnen und im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum anschließend eine große Party veranstaltet. Und dann musste er eine Menge Alkohol getrunken haben, wodurch diese entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen zu erklären waren.

Aber wie war er an Malfoy geraten?

„_Hey, Jungs! Ich geh mal frische Luft schnappen. Ich nehme mir was zu trinken mit, okay?", rief er Ron und Dean zu. Er brauchte jetzt einfach ein wenig Ruhe. _

_Schnell suchte er seinen Tarnumhang heraus und streifte ihn sich über._

_Schon reichlich angetrunken wankte er die Korridore entlang und hinaus ins Freie, wo er sich ein schönes Plätzchen an einer Anhöhe am See suchte und sich dort mit seiner „Verpflegung" niederließ._

_Er ließ sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und beobachtete den Sternenhimmel. Da es ohnehin sehr frisch diese Nacht war, entschloss er sich dafür den Tarnumhang überzubehalten, da dieser zusätzlich ein wenig wärmte. Er genehmigte sich einen Schluck Butterbier und wollte gerade die Augen schließen um sich auszuruhen, als er ein Rascheln hörte. Langsam und so leise wie möglich richtete er sich auf um den Grund für diese Störung auszumachen. Eine schlanke, große Gestalt kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry verhielt sich äußerst still. Wie sollte er denn jetzt hier wieder weg kommen, ohne dass er oder sie ihn..._

_Und dann erkannte er, wer neben ihm saß. Malfoy. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt._

„_Na, Potter? So alleine hier draußen?", fragte er plötzlich und Harry rutschte vor Schreck einen Meter nach hinten._

„_Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Ich weiß, dass du da bist", erklärte der blonde Slytherin gleichgültig._

_Langsam ließ er seinen Umhang sinken, da er es für unsinnig hielt mit Malfoy zu reden und dabei den Umhang anzuhaben. _

„_A-aber... woher...?", stammelte er._

„Weil nur du einen Tarnumhang hast und Gras sich nun mal platt drücken lässt." 

„_Oh... Woher weißt du, dass ich einen besitze?"_

„Nun, zu Anfang war es nur ein Gerücht, aber anscheinend stimmt es ja." 

Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder. Als er beim Aufstehen zufällig über die Flaschen von gestern Nacht stolperte, wunderte er sich doch sehr. So viel, dass er nicht mehr wissen sollte, was gestern Nacht geschehen war, hatte er doch nun auch wieder nicht getrunken. Gerade einmal zwei Butterbier. Da musste doch nachgeholfen worden sein. Bestimmt hatte irgendeiner seiner _wunderbaren_ Mitschüler irgendetwas hineingetan. Irgendeinen Trank. Oder womöglich sogar mehrere!

O Gott! Hätte er sich das nicht denken können, als er die ganzen verdächtig wirkenden roten Fläschchen am Boden hatte stehen sehen? So etwas war doch vorauszusehen! Er wäre doch nie im Leben freiwillig mit Malfoy ins Bett gestiegen! Diese...! Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er diesen verdammten Siebtklässlern, die für die Getränke zuständig waren, am liebsten eigenhändig ihre Hälse umgedreht.

Vor sich hinfluchend sammelte er seine Kleidung vom Vortag ein. Alle beobachteten ihn mit einem großen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Zugegeben, nicht alle grinsten. Ron befand sich noch immer in einer Art Schockzustand und wurde von Dean erstversorgt.

„Was! Jetzt grinst nicht so blöd! Denkt nicht, ich wäre mit Absicht mit Malfoy ins Bett gestiegen!"

„Tun wir aber", grinste Seamus.

„Bin ich aber nicht!", beharrte Harry weiterhin. „Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären! Die müssen mir was ins Getränk gemischt haben!"

„Aber irgendwie müsst ihr euch ja getroffen haben, oder?", meinte Seamus und war immer noch fest davon überzeugt, dass Harry gestern Abend sehr wohl klar bei Verstand gewesen war.

„Ja, aber das ist noch gar kein Grund! Wir sind bestimmt nicht gleich wie die Tiere übereinander hergefallen! Mein Gott, wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich dem da", er zeigte auf die Badezimmertür, „freiwillig an den Hals werfe?"

„Wer weiß...", mischte sich jetzt auch Dean ein, der Ron immer noch zu beruhigen versuchte, es ihm aber kläglich misslang.

„Harry!", sagte Ron verzweifelt. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Wie konntest du nur! Ich dachte, du hasst ihn!"

„Ron, verdammt noch mal! Natürlich tue ich das! Ich wollte das doch nicht! Ich hab da doch auch keine Erklärung für!"

„Doch, hast du. Du willst sie deinen tollen Freunden nur nicht mitteilen", meinte Draco, der gerade aus dem Bad kam, sich noch schnell im Zimmer umsah um zu gucken, dass er auch nichts vergessen hatte und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem „Wir sehen uns dann, Potter!" von Harry. Dann verließ er mit anmutigen Schritten den Schlafsaal.

„Verdammter Mistkerl!", zischte Harry ihm noch hinterher, bevor auch er sich mit seinen Klamotten im Arm in den Waschraum verzog um sich erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche zu gönnen.

O0o0O

Als er mit seinen Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle ankam und sich setzte, fiel sein Blick sogleich auf Malfoy. Selbstgefällig grinste der in seine Richtung..

_Tut so, als ob er der Allergrößte wär'! Ist ja mal wieder typisch für ihn_, dachte Harry ärgerlich.

„Hey, Harry. Malfoy zieht dich die ganze Zeit mit seinen Blicken aus!", flüsterte Seamus, der ihm gegenüber saß, ihm amüsiert zu.

„Halt bloß deine Klappe!", zischte ihm der Schwarzhaarige zu. Auf diese blöden Sprüche konnte er beim Essen gut verzichten. Sofort drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des jungen Mannes, mit dem er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte.

„Ich sag doch nur, was ich sehe, und du siehst es doch auch. Scheint dich ja richtig zu fesseln, dieser Blick", grinste der Ire schelmisch.

Harry wandte sich seinem Frühstück in Form eines Brötchens mit Haselnusscreme zu und ignorierte erfolgreich jegliche an ihn gerichteten Kommentare bezüglich der Malfoy-Affäre.

O0o0O

In den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden blieb er von Malfoy und allen anderen Slytherins verschont, was ihn mehr als glücklich stimmte. Dadurch hatte er mehr Zeit sich Gedanken über Malfoy und seine Situation zu machen. Seine Gedanken drifteten in der dritten Stunde – Geschichte der Zauberei war durchzustehen – wieder zu dem gestrigen Abend ab.

„_Wieso bist du als ihr persönlicher Held nicht bei deinen Gryffindor-Deppen? Die suchen dich doch bestimmt schon", bemerkte Draco nach einiger Zeit spöttisch._

„_Ich wollte eben mal allein sein. Ist das ein Verbrechen?", entgegnete Harry und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche Butterbier._

„_Na, will sich unser Held betrinken? Das ist aber gar nicht gut für dein Saubermann-Image", stichelte Draco und beobachtete den Gryffindor abwertend._

„_Und was machst du so allein hier? Hast wohl gemerkt, dass du von einem Haufen Bekloppten umgeben bist, was?", fragte Harry._

_Draco ignorierte Harrys Frage gekonnt und fraget stattdessen: „Darf ich auch einen Schluck?"_

_Harry stutzte. War ihm das nicht zu widerlich mit Harry aus einer Flasche zu trinken? Sonst war der Slytherin doch auch immer der erste, wenn es ums Pingeligsein ging._

_Zögernd übergab er seine Flasche seinem Gegenüber und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Malfoy die Flasche an seine Lippen setzte und einige Schlucke trank. Er hatte seine Augen genießerisch geschlossen und seine blonden Haare schimmerten silbrig im Mondlicht._

_Als er die Flasche wieder an Harry zurückreichte, starrte Harry ihn immer noch wie gebannt an._

„_Äh... Potter?" Draco fuchtelte wie wild mit der freien Hand vor Harrys Gesicht rum, wodurch dieser wieder zu sich kam. _

„_´Tschuldigung...", murmelte Harry und drehte beschämt den Kopf wieder zur Seite. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde, in der sie nur wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten, waren auch die drei Flaschen mehr oder weniger geleert und beide deutlich lockerer geworden. Sie fühlten sich recht merkwürdig und das lag unter anderem wahrscheinlich am Alkohol. Sie sahen plötzlich den Menschen vor sich mit ganz anderen Augen. In diesem Moment sahen sie sich gar nicht mehr als Feinde, sondern fühlten sich seltsamerweise von dem anderen angezogen, was sie mehr als nur irritierte, sie jedoch nicht mehr groß zu stören schien.. _

_Und dann lagen sie einige Minuten später eng umschlungen im Gras und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. So, als ob sie die versäumten Jahre nachholen mussten. Gierig und doch zärtlich. _

_Und dann mussten sie wohl in Harrys Schlafsaal gelandet sein. Harry konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass bereits alle Lichter erloschen waren. Folglich musste irgendjemand, höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall, die Party frühzeitig beendet haben. So war es ihnen auch ein leichtes Draco unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann in den Schlafsaal schmuggeln zu können._

_Anschließend – das wusste er noch ganz genau – legten sie einen oder sogar mehrere, er konnte es nicht mehr genau sagen, Zauber über das Bett, sodass kein Laut nach außen dringen konnte. _

In purer Hilflosigkeit vergrub er seinen Kopf unter seinen Armen auf dem Tisch. Was hatte er sich nur bei dieser Aktion gedacht? Aber nein, er hatte ja gar nicht gedacht. Wie auch? Diese verdammten „Zaubertränke" hatten ja jenes Denkvermögen in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns gedrängt. Wenn er diese dämlichen Weasley-Zwillinge in die Finger bekommen würde, dann...! Ja gut, dachte er, es war nicht direkt ihre Schuld, aber die waren doch sowieso immer die Wurzel allen Übels! Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn die zwei ihren möglichen „Nachfolgern" ihre ganzen Tricks verraten hätten.

O0o0O

Nach Unterrichtsschluss kam Hermine mit einem Stapel Bücher hinter ihm hergerannt.

„Harry! Harry James Potter!"

Oh nein! Wenn seine beste Freundin ihn schon mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach, dann konnte es nicht gut enden. Ob sie von _dieser Sache_ wusste? Wenn ja, dann konnte er sich schon mal von seinem Leben verabschieden, so viel war sicher. Ron hatte er ja nach langem Hin und Her endlich überzeugen können, dass diese Sache bei Merlin nicht so geplant war, aber wie würde es bei Hermine laufen?

Er und Ron drehten sich, mit dem Leben innerlich schon abschließend, zu Hermine um, die leicht keuchend neben ihnen stehen blieb.

„Harry!"

„Ja, Hermine? Was gibt's?", antwortete Harry nervös.

„Stimmt das, was in der ganzen Schule über dich geredet wird?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht wüsstest! Das mit Malfoy natürlich!"

Er hatte es gewusst. Aber woher hatte sie diese Informationen schon wieder? Irgendjemand musste es ihr in der Großen Halle oder in den Gängen erzählt haben. Nur wer? Malfoy würde sich seiner Meinung nach lieber umbringen, als zugeben zu müssen, dass er Potter letzte Nacht schamlos verführt hatte. Demnach musste einer von seinen Zimmergenossen geplaudert haben. Nur wer?

Er schaute Ron strafend von der Seite an, doch dieser sagte nur, ebenso geschockt: „Ich hab´s ihr nicht gesagt! Ehrlich, Mann!"

„Also? Was hast du dazu zu sagen? Ist es also wahr, ja? Harry! Wie konntest du nur! Ich meine ... es ist Malfoy! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts mit dieser Schlange in die Kiste springen!", wütete sie so laut, dass sich alle anderen Schüler neugierig umdrehten und ihr gespannt lauschten.

„Mine ... Könntest du bitte ein wenig leiser sprechen? Es muss doch nicht ganz Hogwarts erfahren."

„Harry... es weiß bereits ganz Hogwarts", meinte sie bedrohlich ruhig, - Harry erbleichte augenblicklich - ehe sie in jenem lauteren Tonfall fortfuhr: „Und du hältst es nicht für nötig deiner besten Freundin davon zu erzählen! Stattdessen muss ich mir anhören, was für eine schlechte Freundin ich sei! Du hättest es mir doch sagen können!"

„Mine, können wir das woanders besprechen?", versuchte Ron sie zu stoppen. Nur widerwillig hob sie sich ihre Moralpredigt für später auf. Innerlich brodelte sie vor Wut auf Harry und sogar auf Ron. Wenigstens er hätte es ihr doch erzählen können! Doch Rons Arm auf ihrer Schulter beruhigte sie etwas.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie zu ihrem angestammten Platz mit einer großen Eiche am See ankamen. Harry hatte den ganzen Weg lang versucht, sich eine überzeugende Erklärung zu überlegen. Denn Hermine konnte man nicht einfach mit einem „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist" abspeisen. Leider scheiterte er kläglich auf der Suche nach einem guten Grund. Die ganze Schuld auf andere zu schieben wäre keine besonders wirksame Idee gewesen. Immerhin hatte Harry sich ja auf die ganze Sache eingelassen, seine Mitschüler hatten sie höchstenfalls ins Rollen gebracht.

Harry ließ sich unter dem Schatten der Bäume nieder und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Eiche. Ron gesellte sich zu ihm, nur Hermine baute sich nun drohend vor den beiden auf.

„Also", sagte sie leise, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, „Was ist nun? Ich höre, Harry!"

„Na ja, also... die Sache war so...", fing er an und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er seine Freundin am besten wieder abwimmeln konnte. Wie sollte er denn ihr auch alle Einzelheiten vom gestrigen Abend erzählen und warum und wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, wenn er erst einmal selbst seine Gedanken ordnen musste?

„Mine, siehst du nicht, dass Harry das erst mal alles verdauen muss? Du kannst ihn doch nicht jetzt schon mit deinen Fragen löchern! Denkst du, er wird dir jetzt schon alles erzählen? Für ihn ist das doch genauso ein Schock!", verteidigte Ron seinen besten Freund und Hermine musste zugeben, dass es wohl das Beste war, erst einmal abzuwarten.

„Na gut, dann... Aber ich finde es trotzdem unfair, dass ihr mir nichts davon erzählt habt. Stattdessen musste ich es von den Slytherins erfahren!"

„Ja, hast ja Recht", antwortete Harry und senkte daraufhin seinen Kopf.

Sie seufzte und setzte sich zu den beiden ins Gras. Harry sah jetzt starr auf den See hinaus. Langsam machten Hermine und Ron sich Sorgen. Wie ging Harry erst damit um, wenn sogar sie schon mehr als geschockt waren?

O0o0O

Während Harry am Abend seine Bettwäsche wechselte, – es musste einfach sein nach dem, was gestern Abend hier passiert war – sahen Ron und Seamus ihm aufmerksam auf ihren Betten sitzend dabei zu.

„Tut uns wirklich Leid, dass wir dich gestern Abend nicht... ähm... davon abgehalten haben... ähm.. du weißt schon", sagte Ron zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund, der krampfhaft versuchte, so normal wie möglich dreinzublicken, was ihm spätestens jetzt nicht mehr gelang.

„Ich hätte ja auch selbst..."

„Hättest du nicht", stellte Seamus fest. Und Harry wusste nur zu gut, wie Recht Seamus mit dieser Aussage hatte.

„Vermutlich nicht."

„Garantiert nicht."

Harry drehte sich zu den beiden um und sah Seamus ärgerlich an.

„Vielen Dank, dass man sich so gut auf dich verlassen kann, _Kumpel_."

„Aber immer doch", grinste Seamus daraufhin und fing sich erneut wütende Blicke, diesmal von beiden Seiten, ein.

„Ach kommt schon, Leute. So schlimm ist das doch auch wieder nicht. Das war doch irgendwie... nun ja, sagen wir... hm... abzusehen gewesen", erklärte Seamus stolz und fing an breiter als vorher zu grinsen.

„Seamus! Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!", ermahnte Ron seinen Freund und stieß ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Langsam entspannte dieser seine Gesichtszüge wieder, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und sagte schließlich: „'Tschuldigung, Jungs."

„Ich könnte mich echt umbringen, so peinlich ist das! Und gerade mir muss so was passieren. Gerade mir! Und auch noch Malfoy!"

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, das nun fertig bezogen war, und schüttelte sich angewidert, bevor er seine Arme auf seinen Knien abstützte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Ron stand langsam auf und kniete sich zu seinem besten Freund. Er legte eine Hand an Harrys Arm und sagte: „Jetzt denk nicht mehr so viel darüber nach. Es ist nun mal passiert und du kannst es nicht mehr ändern. Ich weiß, das hört sich total idiotisch an, - "

„Das tut es in der Tat", unterbrach der Ire ihn vom Bett aus.

„ - aber was anderes kannst du nicht machen. Oder willst du nur wegen einem Slytherin dich jetzt so fertig machen lassen? Harry, jetzt komm schon, lass den Kopf nicht hängen und geh wieder so selbstsicher wie sonst auch da raus!"

Seamus fing an zu klatschen, nachdem Ron geendigt hatte, und sagte amüsiert: „Klasse Vortrag, Ron. Jetzt geht's Harry bestimmt wieder besser."

„Spar dir deine Sprüche und hilf uns lieber!" Ron hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu ihm umgedreht und sah ihn auffordernd an.

In dem Moment kamen Dean und Neville ins Zimmer und betrachteten die Szene, die sich vor ihnen bot, genauestens.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Dean mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ron versucht gerade Harry wieder fit für die Außenwelt zu machen", gab Seamus von sich und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Sobald Dean und Neville allerdings anfingen leise zu lachen, war es um Seamus' Beherrschung geschehen.

„Ja ja, macht euch nur lustig", meinte Ron säuerlich und stand wieder auf.

„Lass sie, Ron. Ich kann's ja verstehen", meinte Harry seufzend und legte sich ausgestreckt rückwärts auf sein Himmelbett.

„Wenn es nicht so peinlich für _mich_ wäre, würde ich auch drüber lachen."

„Siehste, Ron, was hab ich gesagt?", meinte Seamus und sah ihn überheblich an.

„Gar nichts hast du gesagt", erwiderte Ron.

„Doch, dass es ihm auch gefallen hat."

„Jetzt dreh dir mal nicht alles so hin, wie es dir passt", entgegnete Harry und richtete sich wieder auf um Seamus ärgerlich ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sagt aber am Ende bitte nicht, dass es euch Leid tut und ich Recht hatte", meinte der Ire und legte sich schmollend auf sein Bett, die Arme verschränkte er um seine Verfassung zu verdeutlichen über seiner Brust und starrte die Decke an.

Man hörte nur noch ein Seufzen vier anderer Personen.

TBC...

So, das wars erst einmal. Schreibt mir fleißig Reviwes und ich werde mich mit Updaten beeilen. Versprochen!


	2. Verdrehte Welten

Hallöchen!

Wow, ich hab mich echt wie irre über eure Reviews gefreut! Ihr seid klasse! Ich hoffe doch, das bleibt auch so.

Also vielen Dank an: jessy11, darkheart1230, Lady-Claw, il naso, feenian (dann doppelt danke, wenn ich eine der wenigen Glücklichen bin, denen du ein Review schreibst /breitgrins/), Fabeli, Angie, blub, DrusillaWeasley, Dracla (Woher Hermine die Infos hat, wird sich sehr bald zeigen, also schön weiterlesen )und KleenesKnuddelmuff!

Ich hoffe, ich schaffs wieder nächstes Wochenende zu updaten, vorausgesetzt ich bekomme genug Feedback!

Also dann, weiter gehts!

* * *

Kapitel 2: Verdrehte Welten 

Das Frühstück des nächsten Tages verlief relativ normal in Anbetracht der Lage, was soviel hieß wie Tuscheln an jedem Tisch, sobald er die Große Halle betreten hatte, und Draco Malfoys laszives Grinsen, das das ganze Frühstück über ihm gegolten hatte.

Danach hatten sie Zaubertränke – mit den Slytherins. Harry grauste es jetzt schon davor. Er musste zwar zum Glück nicht die unnötige Nähe der Slytherins und besonders die eines platinblonden ertragen, aber wegen der besonderen Umstände war sogar _das_ schon beinahe zu viel für Harry.

Er fragte sich, wie die anderen Slytherins Malfoys Verhalten wohl fanden. Schließlich waren sie doch auch alle bekennende Harry-Potter-Hasser. Aber wahrscheinlich war noch nichts Auffälliges geschehen, jedenfalls so weit er wusste, weil Malfoy sowieso alles machen konnte, was er wollte ohne dafür schräg angesehen zu werden.

Er brauchte sich im Grunde nicht einmal umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass der Blonde ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtete. Und auf irgendeine Weise fühlte er sich dabei gut. Dabei klang es doch so absurd! Er genoss Draco Malfoys Blicke, die, seines Erzfeindes. Obwohl... Konnte man ihn als das noch bezeichnen? Er atmete tief ein und aus und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

Wo war er da nur hineingeschlittert?

O0o0O

Endlich hatte auch diese Zaubertränke-Stunde ein Ende und so verließen alle Schüler eiligst den Raum. So auch Harry, Ron und Hermine. Doch plötzlich wurde „Finnigan!" durch den Gang gebrüllt und Seamus, der bis dahin noch ruhig neben den drei Gryffindors lief, drehte sich abrupt um. Harry und Ron folgten seinem Blick, da sie sich sicher war, dass es kein Gryffindor gewesen war und es folglich einer der Slytherins gewesen sein musste. Aber was zu Teufel wollten die von ihrem Freund?

Mit einer hektischen Handbewegung bedeutete Blaise Zabini dem Iren zu ihm zu kommen.

Als nächstes konnten Harry und Ron nur noch fassungslos mit ansehen, wie Seamus zu Zabini lief und sie sich anschließend scheinbar sehr vertraut unterhielten. Zabini sah immer wieder an Seamus vorbei zu Harry. Mehrere Male huschte ihm ein kleines, aber eindeutiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Was soll _das_ denn bitte?", fragte Ron fassungslos. „Was treibt der mit Zabini?"

„O... mein... Gott..."

Harry war zu dem Zeitpunkt mehr als nur schockiert, denn einen Augenblick später tauchte Malfoy hinter den Beiden, Seamus und Zabini, auf und sagte etwas zu ihnen, dass man sehr gut als eine Art Lob interpretieren konnte. Er klopfte beiden anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann hob Malfoy den Kopf und warf Harry ein anzügliches Lächeln entgegen. Harrys Gesicht nahm einen tiefroten Farbton an.

Er und Ron beobachteten das ganze mit geöffneten Münder. Harry war der erste, der sich wieder zur Ordnung rief.

„Lass uns gehen", entschied er für Ron mit, drehte sich hastig um und zog seinen Freund ein Stück den Gang entlang, bis Ron von sich aus dem Schwarzhaarigen mit schnellen Schritten folgte.

Schon bald hatten sie Hermine, die zuvor einfach weitergegangen war, eingeholt.

„Wo wart ihr denn, Jungs?", fragte sie.

„Nicht so wichtig", winkte Ron ab und sie gingen weiter ihren Weg durch das Schloss zu Zauberkunst, das sie zusammen mit den Hufflepuff hatten. Ron und Harry genossen die gesamte Stunde eine willkommene Ablenkung, die dadurch zustande kam, dass sie heute einen sehr anspruchsvollen Zauberspruch ausüben sollten, für den sogar Hermine recht lange brauchte, bis er endlich bei ihr klappte.

Harry und Ron beschlossen am Ende, mit Seamus während des Mittagessens in der Großen Halle ein ernstes Wörtchen zu sprechen.

O0o0O

Als Hermine mit ihren zwei besten Freunden die Große Halle betrat, war es erstaunlich ruhig, wenn man es mit dem Morgen an diesem Tag verglich.

Neville, Dean und Seamus saßen schon an ihren Plätzen und winkten den Dreien zu. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen.

Als nächstes erschien das Mittagessen – es gab Kartoffelauflauf mit verschiedenen Soßen - auf den vier Haustischen und alle füllten ihre Teller.

„Seamus?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

„Hm?", machte jener mit vollem Mund.

„Sag mal... Gibt's da zufällig etwas, das wir wissen sollten?" Er sah ihn prüfend an und Seamus erwiderte seinen Blick fragend.

Dann schluckte er und meinte: „Was solltet ihr wissen?"

„Das wollen wir ja gerade von dir wissen."

Harry unterdessen versuchte krampfhaft sich aus der Unterhaltung herauszuhalten, da ihm die ganze Situation sowieso schon sehr unangenehm war.

„Wer ist_ wir_?", wollte Seamus wissen.

„Harry und ich. Äh, Harry? Alles klar?"

Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken, sah jedoch noch immer nicht auf, sondern beschäftigte sich weiterhin mit seinem Mittagessen.

„Tja, da stehst du wohl alleine da. Harry scheint ja mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein", meinte der Ire und lachte aufgrund Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und der etwas rötlichen Gesichtsfarbe.

Da er dem Rotschopf genau gegenüber saß, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Seamus den ersten Fußtritt gegen sein rechtes Schienbein erhielt.

„Au, bist du verrückt?" Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht rieb er sich die Stelle, die in den nächsten Tagen ganz sicher eine grün-blaue Färbung erhalten würde.

„Okay, ich seh schon, das wird eh nichts mehr."

Der Rest des Essens verlief ruhig und Harry wagte es am Ende sogar aufzusehen. Sein erster Blick galt jedoch aufgrund der Lage seines Sitzplatzes den Slytherins, besser noch Draco Malfoy. Dieser stocherte in seinem Essen herum und strich sich immer wieder ins Gesicht gefallene Strähnen hinter sein Ohr. Wie gebannt starrte er den Slytherin mit verträumtem Blick an. Zum Glück sah dieser endlich einmal nicht in seine Richtung. Ob dieser Kerl überhaupt wusste, wie umwerfend er heute aussah? Oder sah er nicht nur heute so umwerfend aus und ihm war es vorher nur nie so aufgefallen?

Für einige Momente war es so, als ob er alles um ihn herum vergessen hätte. Er sah nur noch Draco. So hörte er auch nicht Seamus' Spruch, als dieser bemerkte, wen Harry da mit seinem Schmachtblick ansah.

Erst ein Stoß in die Rippen von Rons Ellenbogen holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

Er wandte den Blick von Draco ab und rieb sich die malträtierte Stelle.

Die Blicke zweier gewisser Slytherins bekam er nicht mehr mit.

„Was sollte das?", zischte er Ron zu.

„Das könnte ich eher dich fragen! Was ist nur mit dir los?"

„Nichts!", erwiderte Harry gereizt.

„Das sah aber eben ganz anders aus!"

„So? Wonach denn?"

„Du hast Malfoy lüsterne Blicke zugeworfen", schaltete Seamus sich ein und grinste schelmisch.

„Das ist doch wohl...! Hab ich gar nicht!", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen, aber Ron und Seamus konnte er so nicht täuschen.

„Ach, ich hab's doch gesehen!", maulte Ron.

„Ach, lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe! Ich warte draußen."

Damit war das Mittagessen für ihn gelaufen und er verließ mit großen Schritten und wehendem Umhang die Große Halle.

Hermine drehte sich unterdessen zu ihrem Freund und Seamus um. „Was sollte das denn?"

„Ach, weißt du, Hermine, Harry weiß einfach nicht, was gut für ihn-"

Ron verpasste ihm einen weiteren Tritt gegen sein immer noch schmerzendes Schienbein.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, er ist heute ein wenig durch den Wind", sagte Ron und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Freund sich sein Schienbein unter dem Tisch hielt.

„Das kriegst du zurück", knurrte er leise, wurde jedoch von Ron ignoriert.

Ron hatte doch keinen blassen Schimmer, _wie_ genial ihr Plan eigentlich war! Harry würde am Ende auf allen Vieren zu ihm gekrochen kommen und ihm tausendmal um Entschuldigung beten. Ha! Die würden schon noch sehen!

Seamus Finnigan war sich einer Sache zuvor noch nie so sicher gewesen.

„Irgendwie mach ich mir Sorgen um Harry. Und Malfoy verhält sich im Moment auch so komisch, findest du nicht auch?", meinte Hermine.

„Mehr als komisch...", murmelte Ron und aß weiter.

Hermine seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete darauf, dass Ron endlich aufgegessen hatte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen und bekam nebenbei mit, wie der blonde Slytherin ihr gegenüber sich erhob. Er wechselte noch kurz ein Wort mit dem Schwarzhaarigen neben ihm, Zabini war wohl sein Name, und verließ kurz darauf die Halle.

Sie beobachtete wieder Ron, wie er das Essen geradezu in sich hineinschaufelte, rollte daraufhin seufzend mit den Augen und stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre rechte Hand, deren Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ruhte. Mit der anderen Hand tippelte sie leicht auf der Tischplatte herum ohne es zu bemerken.

Ron kaute gerade seinen letzten Rest, als er seinen Kopf hob und erkannte, dass Malfoy verschwunden war. Zuerst kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy wohl alleine gegangen sein musste, da die restlichen Slytherins, seine Freunde, die neben ihm gesessen hatten, noch immer auf ihren Plätzen saßen.

„Wo is'n Malfoy?"

„Weiß nicht. Weg? Wieso interessiert dich das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Okay, Malfoy war weg. Er war allein. Harry war auch vor einiger Zeit gegangen. Er war auch allein. So langsam beschlich ihn eine ganz böse Vorahnung.

Harry lehnte an der Wand ein paar Meter neben dem Eingangsportal der Großen Halle. O nein, war das eben peinlich gewesen! Sonst studierte Seamus ihn doch während des Essens auch nicht so genau! Okay, sonst gab es ja auch keinen besonderen Grund, weshalb man Harry so besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Aber hätte Seamus nicht ein einziges Mal seinen Mund halten können und der ganzen Welt ein einziges Mal _nicht_ erzählen, wen er anstarrte? Schließlich war es doch seine Sache, wenn er Malfoy einfach nicht ignorieren konnte, was sich, nebenbei gesagt, schon in den letzten Stunden als äußerst schwierig erwiesen hatte.

Gerade als er sich fragte, auf wen er eigentlich wartete, erschien der Mensch in seinem Blickfeld, auf den er am meisten hätte verzichten können.

„Hey, Potter! So ganz allein unterwegs?", sprach ihn die Person mit einem eigenartigen Glitzern in den Augen an.

„Was willst du jetzt schon wieder, Malfoy?", fragte er und fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut.

„Na, sind wir heute schlecht gelaunt? Soll ich es ändern?", bot der Blonde an und kam mit einem, ganz untypisch für ihn, erfreuten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf ihn zu.

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe seinen jetzigen Standpunkt zu verlassen. Gebracht hätte es ihm jedenfalls herzlich wenig. So versuchte er so selbstbewusst und sicher wie möglich zu wirken und stellte sich seinem Schicksal.

„Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass _du_ schlecht gelaunt bist. Vielleicht solltest du dich ganz schnell in deinem Zimmer verstecken, damit nicht noch andere Leute deine schlechte Laune zu spüren bekommen", antwortete er mit fester Stimme und einer Spur von Spott.

„Hoho, Potter schlägt zurück. Da macht's doch gleich doppelt so viel Spaß."

Draco grinste ihn an und in seinen Augen blitzte es erneut freudig auf. Harry wurde mit jedem Schritt, den der Blonde auf ihn zumachte, mulmiger zumute. Was hatte dieser verfluchte Slytherin jetzt schon wieder vor?

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, und möchte es auch überhaupt nicht wissen. Also, wärst du jetzt so nett und würdest mich nicht weiter belästigen?" Harry wusste zwei Sekunden später, dass _das_ nicht die richtige Wortwahl gewesen war.

„So so, Belästigung nennst du das also, ja?" Draco stand nun genau vor ihm, Harry konnte die nackte, kalte Wand hinter sich spüren und blickte unsicher zu Draco hinauf, der ihn um einige Zentimeter überragte.

„Äh... ja..."

„Du hörst dich nicht sonderlich überzeugend an, weißt du das?" Lässig stützte er sich mit dem rechten Arm an der Wand neben Harrys Kopf ab.

Was soll ich jetzt nur machen, fragte Harry sich panisch und sah sich suchend um. Er schielte an Malfoys Arm vorbei, doch keiner schien sich aus der Großen Halle bewegen zu wollen und ihn zu retten.

Hilfe, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Tja, dein Problem", sagte er und schalt sich kurz darauf einen Vollidioten. Diese Aussage war doch kompletter Müll gewesen! Hätte er doch am besten gar nichts mehr gesagt...

„Meins nicht, aber bald deins", erwiderte der Blonde und grinste ihn geheimnisvoll an.

„Ich weiß absolut nicht, was du von mir willst. Also lass mich in Ruhe, kapiert?", versuchte er Malfoy abermals klar zu machen, aber seine zum Teil brüchige Stimme machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Sein Gegenüber beugte sich ohne eine Antwort zu geben zu seinem linken Ohr herunter, sodass Harry schon ganz anders wurde, als er nur dessen Atem an seinem Hals und Nacken spürte, und flüsterte: „Wie der Herr wünscht."

Kurz darauf spürte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine neckische Zungenspitze an seiner Ohrmuschel entlang gleiten und Malfoy stieß sich von der Wand ab um wenig später den Gang entlang zu verschwinden.

Noch Augenblicke später spürte er ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Es war sogar schon fast so, als stünde sein ganzer Körper in Flammen, und besonders der Teil, der soeben mit Draco Malfoys Zunge Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Ohne einen Spiegel zur Hand zu haben wusste der Gryffindor, dass er mit ziemlich hoher Sicherheit so rot wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben sein musste.

Sein Herz schlug vor Aufregung fast dreimal so schnell wie normal, so kam es ihm zumindest vor.

Abwesend fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Stelle an seiner Ohrmuschel.

Wieso musste Malfoy auch so wahnsinnig anziehend auf ihn wirken? Was war nur mit ihm los? All die Jahre zuvor war es doch auch niemals so gewesen.

Je mehr Harry jedoch über den kurzen Moment nachdachte, umso mehr Gefallen fand er an dem eben Erlebten.

Und er musste zugeben, dass er vorher auch noch nie daran gezweifelt hatte, dass der Malfoy-Erbe durchaus seine Qualitäten besaß, und das nicht auf den Unterricht bezogen. Man konnte nun einmal nicht bestreiten, selbst Harry nicht, dass der Blonde durchaus attraktiv aussah. Sehr sogar, da war der Schwarzhaarige sich sicher, und dennoch schockierte ihn diese Einstellung plötzlich. Wenn er jetzt einfach plötzlich seine Meinung über Malfoy änderte und ihn als einfach unwiderstehlich statt total verzogen und überhaupt ziemlich arrogant betitelte, dann wüsste er auch nicht mehr, was er noch denken sollte.

Zum Glück tauchte Ron wenig später auf und er konnte diese kleine Diskussion mit sich selbst auf später verschieben.

„Harry! Merlin sei Dank bist du noch da! Ich dachte schon..." Keuchend kam er bei seinem Freund an und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich dachte schon, Malfoy würde hie noch auftauchen und dir... na ja... was weiß ich. Kannst dir ja denken, was er hätte machen können", erklärte Ron erleichtert.

Oh ja, das konnte er sich sehr wohl denken und es fühlte sich auch so real an.

„Ja, da hab ich noch mal Glück gehabt. Ist eben an mir vorbei gerannt. Schien es ziemlich eilig gehabt zu haben", log Harry um Ron nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Wenn er mit einem Draco Malfoy nicht alleine fertig werden würde, dann müsste schon etwas sehr Schlimmes geschehen sein.

„Boah, ich hab schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, als Hermine plötzlich gesagt hat, dass Malfoy nicht mehr da wäre. Erklärt sie mir einfach seelenruhig, als ob es nichts Besonderes wäre."

„Tja, für sie ist es das ja auch nicht... irgendwie..."

„Wenn sie wüsste... Was willst du jetzt eigentlich machen, wenn er plötzlich anfängt dich ganz übel zu belästigen?"

Bei Rons Worten musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Belästigen...

„Was ist denn? Harry?", fragte Ron irritiert und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Ach nichts", versicherte er schnell. „Aber ich weiß noch nicht, was ich dann tun werde. Mal sehen. Mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen. Den schaff ich auch noch gut allein."

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Aber du kannst immer auf mich zählen, Kumpel. Ich weiß ja, wie du dich fühlen musst", sagte Ron.

„Glaub mir, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung davon. Malfoy benimmt sich seitdem wirklich schlimm und das im Gegensatz zu sonst", entgegnete Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ach, Kopf hoch. Das legt sich bestimmt bald wieder."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht."

Und wie er es hoffte... irgendwie. Oder irgendwie auch nicht. Oder doch? Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er noch denken sollte. Vielleicht würde Malfoy ihm sowieso die Entscheidung abnehmen.

So wie es aussah, wurde er ihn jedenfalls nicht mehr so schnell los. Und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise fühlte er sich sogar sehr geschmeichelt. Er war sogar mächtig stolz auf sich. Malfoy verehrte ihn! Und das kam nicht alle Tage vor.

Aber was war, wenn er ihn wieder einmal nur verarschte um ihn dann vor versammelter Mannschaft lächerlich zu machen?

Nein. Dafür war er viel zu aufdringlich. Wenn er es nicht ernst meinte, würde er deswegen nicht so einen Aufriss machen.

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, während er neben seinen Freunden hertrottete und den Weg in die Bibliothek einschlug, da sie dringend Bücher für den Zaubertränke-Aufsatz benötigten, den sie am nächsten Tag abgeben sollten, und er noch nicht ein einziges Wort geschrieben hatte. Genau wie Ron und Seamus.

Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch etwas außerhalb, näher an den Regalen gelegen, aus dem sie ihre Bücher für den Aufsatz benötigten, und fingen an zu arbeiten. Sie waren bis auf zwei Hufflepuffs die Einzigen, die in der Bibliothek zu diesem Zeitpunkt weilten.

Hermine hatten sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht dazu überreden können doch mit ihnen mitzugehen. Sie hatte ihnen eine ziemlich lahme Ausrede präsentiert, laut welcher sie einfach keine Lust auf Lernen hatte.

Aber Harry und Ron war schon im Unterricht aufgefallen, als sie zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs ‚Zauberkunst' gehabt hatten, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur Augen für diesen Sean Matthews hatte, oder wie auch immer der heißen mochte. Ron hatte schon allein aus Prinzip diesen Namen aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Er war ihm erstens irgendwie unsympathisch und zweitens machte er Hermine, _seiner_ Hermine, schon die ganze Zeit schöne Augen und sie musste auch noch auf ihn hereinfallen!

Und wie sie sich schon seit geraumer Zeit immer so zurechtmachte, wenn sie zusammen mit _dem_ Unterricht hatten! Jemand musste ihr einmal demonstrieren, was ein echter Mann war! Und das war garantiert nicht dieser eingebildete Gockel! So wie es schien, musste Ron diesem ganzen Unsinn ein für alle Mal ein Ende setzen und Hermine einfach nach Hogsmeade einladen um ihr zu zeigen, wer für sie der Richtige war. Genau, so würde er es machen und Hermine würde diesen Matthews ganz schnell wieder vergessen haben!

Allerdings musste diese Idee erst noch ausreifen.

Nach drei Stunden, als Harry sich recht sicher war, dass er seinen Aufsatz weder verschlechtern noch verbessern konnte, lehnte er sich, sich ausgiebig streckend, mit dem Stuhl nach hinten und beobachtete eine Weile Ron und Seamus, die noch vollkommen in ihren Recherchen vertieft waren. Dann drifteten seine Gedanken abermals zu Malfoy ab und er erinnerte sich auch an Seamus' seltsames Verhalten nach der letzten Zaubertränke-Stunde an diesem Morgen.

„Du, Seamus?"

Der Ire schrieb noch seinen Satz zuende und sah anschließend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hoch, der inzwischen wieder normal saß.

„Du... ähm... kann es sein, dass es da vielleicht doch etwas gibt, das wir möglicherweise wissen sollten?", fragte er schließlich gerade heraus.

Zuerst wusste der Ire nicht viel mit Harrys Frage anzufangen, doch dann wurde er ein wenig nervös und spielte nervös an seinem Federkiel in seinen Händen herum.

„Äh... Was genau meinst du?", fragte er und versuchte dabei so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen, was jedoch auf Grund seiner nicht zu übersehenden nervösen Bewegungen nicht besonders erfolgreich verlief.

Da wurde auch Ron neugierig und hob glücklich, endlich seinen Aufsatz Aufsatz sein lassen zu dürfen, den Kopf.

„Ja, genau, Seamus. Was war das heute Morgen im Kerker, he?"

„Was... äh... wovon redet ihr?"

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau und jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig", meinte Harry und lehnte sich auf der Tischplatte vor.

„Entschuldigt, Jungs, aber ich hab echt keinen blassen Schimmer, was ihr von mir wollt. Entweder ihr sagt mir jetzt genau, _wovon_ wir sprechen, oder ihr lasst mich in Ruhe meinen Aufsatz fertig schreiben. Okay?", erwiderte Seamus auf äußerst genervt klingende Weise.

„Okay. Wollen wir ihm sagen, _was_ wir meinen? Was meinst du, Ron?", fragte der Gryffindor seinen besten Freund.

Der überlegte gespielt lange und kam schließlich zu der Antwort: „Ja, das wollen wir, oder?"

„Ja, bin ich auch der Meinung."

Dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Iren zu, der sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen in seinen Aufsatz vertieft zu haben schien, in Wirklichkeit aber bloß von seinen Freunden nicht weiter ausgefragt werden wollte und deshalb auf äußerst beschäftigt tat.

„Seamus?"

„Jaah?", fragte dieser unwillig.

„Pass mal auf. Wir haben zwar keine Ahnung, _was_ du genau mit Zabini und Malfoy zu schaffen hast, aber wir wären dir sehr verbunden, wenn du uns jetzt _endlich_ aufklären würdest."

Harry war derjenige, der die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und zu Recht wissen wollte, was für ein Spiel hier mit ihm gespielt wurde. Denn dass Seamus weitaus weniger unschuldig war, als er vorgab, das war den beiden inzwischen mehr als klar.

„Ich hab nämlich absolut keine Lust hier das Versuchskaninchen für euch zu spielen, verstehst du?", erklärte der Retter der Zaubererwelt ohne große Umschweife und starrte seinen Zimmergenossen mit ziemlich ernster Miene an.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ihr da so einen Aufriss drum macht! Ich werd mir meine _Kontakte_ ja wohl noch selber aussuchen dürfen. Oder steht irgendwo geschrieben, dass ihr dafür zuständig seid? Ich denke nicht, also lasst mich mit diesem Thema endlich in Ruhe! Ich will endlich diesen verdammten Aufsatz fertig kriegen", endete der Rotblonde und führte sich äußerst demonstrativ seinen Aufsatz wieder zu Gemüte.

Harry und Ron tauschten nur ungläubige Blicke aus und beschlossen in stillem Einverständnis Seamus zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmals auf den Zahn zu fühlen, bis dieser ihnen endlich sagte, was sie wissen wollten. Mit dieser lahmen Ausrede konnte er die zwei Gryffindors schließlich nicht so einfach abspeisen.

O0o0O

Der Tag verging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, Seamus schwieg sich weiterhin über sein Geheimnis aus und am Abend fielen alle erschöpft ins Bett. Einige glücklich, einige weniger glücklich und zwei von ihnen, Harry und Ron, eher eigentlich gar nicht mal erschöpft. Sie lagen noch eine Weile über den Tag nachdenkend im Bett und regten sich im Geiste, beide auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise, über Malfoy auf. Doch dann schliefen auch sie langsam ein.

Der größte Teil von Harrys Träumen, jedenfalls soweit er sich noch an vereinzelte erinnern konnte, – was eigentlich nicht sehr viele waren – war _relativ_ unspektakulär. Dann gab es da jedoch noch den kleineren Teil, der ihm am Morgen darauf schon sehr zu denken gab.

Für kurze Zeit fand er sich in irgendeinem Besenschrank mit Draco Malfoy wilde Zungenküsse austauschend wieder. Zu seinem Glück blieb es dann auch dabei.

TBC


	3. Kämpfernaturen

Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Ist leider doch eine Woche später als geplant geworden, ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. Ich habe mich wieder riesig über eure lieben Kommentare gefreut! Vielen Dank an EngelKatja, Babsel, feenian, darkheart1230, Sonja (Ja, eigentlich waren 4 Teile geplant, aber da der 4. noch überarbeitet werden muss, könnten es möglicherweise auch 5 werden, was ich jedoch nicht versprechen kann), CitySweeper, Il Naso, Lady-Claw! Macht weiter so und ihr macht mich übelst glücklich /übers ganze gesicht strahl/

Kapitel 3: Kämpfernaturen

Ron konnte mit seinem morgendlichen Weckdienst, bestehend aus einem „Harry! Steh auf! Wir haben verschlafen!", verhindern, dass Harrys Traum in nicht jugendfreie Gefilde abdriften konnte. Es gab selten Tage, an denen er froh war geweckt zu werden. Aber dieser Mittwoch gehörte eindeutig dazu.

Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatten – Ron und Harry hatten als Einzige verschlafen, die Übrigern waren schon unten beim Frühstück – sprinteten sie in die Große Halle, griffen sich jeder ein Brötchen aus dem inzwischen fast leeren Brötchenkorb und verließen die Halle wieder, die übrigens bis auf ein paar wenige Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Slytherin vollkommen leer war, um zu ihrem Unterrichtsraum zu kommen. ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' bei Professor Binns. Jedenfalls konnten sie noch eine Weile vor sich hin dösen, ehe der stressige Schulalltag sie einholte.

In der zweiten Stunde, in der sie Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins hatten, mussten sie diesmal keinen Trank brauen, sondern etwas Theorie zum Thema ‚Falsch gebraute Tränke und ihre verheerenden Folgen' über sich ergehen lassen. Hermine schrieb so schnell sie konnte alles auf, was Professor Snape ihnen über gewisse Tränke erzählte, - Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihn mehr als ein Mal intensiv musterte – und schaffte sogar sich währenddessen an die zehnmal zu melden. Harry dagegen hatte noch nicht einmal annährend die Hälfte von Hermines Notizen zu Papier gebracht, geschweige denn überhaupt richtig begriffen, was so schlimm an zwei Fledermauskrallen mehr oder weniger war, was mit Sicherheit auch daran lag, dass seine Notizen in vielen Fällen nicht wirklich Sinn machten. Wahrscheinlich musste er wohl nach dem Unterricht noch einmal zu Hermine gehen um sich ihre Notizen abzuschreiben, die bis dahin mit Sicherheit mehrere Seiten lang sein würden.

Ron hatte scheinbar auch nicht mehr Erfolg, da er immerzu auf Harrys Pergament starrte, auch wenn er nur wenig entziffern konnte.

Nach einer Weile gaben sie es ganz auf und versuchten sich wenigstens auf Snapes Worte zu konzentrieren, was ihnen mehr oder weniger auch gelang.

Am Ende der Stunde, nachdem alle ihre fertigen Aufsätze vom Vortag auf Snapes Pult gelegt hatten und dieser Harry mit einem ungläubigen Blick bedachte, da er viel mehr geschrieben hatte, als er ihm zugetraut hätte, hatte Harry das erste Mal an diesem Tag Gelegenheit sich etwas genauer mit Malfoy zu beschäftigen. Auch wenn die Zeit dafür ziemlich kurz war, da der Blonde sehr schnell auch wieder verschwunden war, was Harry stutzen ließ. Nicht einmal ein anzüglicher Kommentar oder überhaupt ein interessierter Blick kam von ihm bezüglich Harry. Er ignorierte ihn schlichtweg diesen Morgen.

_Was sollte das denn bitteschön? Der kann seine Meinung doch nicht über Nacht geändert haben!_, beschwerte Harry sich gedanklich, während er dem Slytherin hinterher starrte, als dieser mit Zabini und einigen anderen Slytherins in den Gängen verschwand.

So sehr ihn Malfoys Verhalten am Vortag auch nervös gemacht hatte, aber über sein Verhalten _jetzt_ ärgerte er sich mindestens genauso, auch wenn er dies nie zugeben würde.

In seinen Gedanken vertieft verließ er neben seinen Freunden die Kerker und erschrak ziemlich heftig, als sich ein Arm um seine Schulter schwang. Sein Herz pochte wegen der Aufregung schnell, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und in Rons triumphierendes Gesicht sah.

„Siehtse, Kumpel, heute hat er zum Beispiel gar nichts gemacht. Bin mir sicher, dass er schon längst die Lust an dir verloren hat", sagte er siegessicher.

„Soll ich das als Beleidigung auffassen?", fragte Harry, dessen Puls sich wieder normalisierte, scherzend.

Ron sah ihn kurz ungläubig an. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich würde das eher als eine Ehre sehen in Anbetracht der derzeitigen Situation. Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ja, vollkommen!", erwiderte Harry schnell.

„Eben." Rons Arm ruhte auch einige Zeit später noch auf seiner Schulter, bis Harry ihn darauf aufmerksam machte. „Kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen. Du wirst langsam schwer", meinte Harry höflich.

„Oh", machte der Rothaarige und ließ seinen Arm sinken.

Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu, die die ganze Zeit schweigend neben ihnen her getrottet war. „Was haben wie jetzt, Mine?"

„'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'", antwortete das sechzehnjährige Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren.

„Mit wem? Slytherin, oder? Och, nee... Nicht _schon_ wieder", murrte Ron vor sich hin, während Harry eher gespannt auf die folgende Stunde war, was mit Sicherheit nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Remus, der seit diesem Jahr wieder an der Schule für Zaubere unterrichtete, in der vorherigen Stunde angekündigt hatte, dass sie an diesem Tag die neu erlernten Flüche bei kleineren Duellen ausprobieren durften. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken sich zu melden, wenn er dann gegen den blonden Slytherin, dessen Gegenwart ihn immer unglaublich nervös machte, antreten konnte. Es musste ihm endlich einmal gezeigt werden, wo der Hammer hing, und Harry würde sich dazu bereit erklären. Allerdings befürchtete er, dass ihm sämtliche Flüche, wenn er einmal vor Malfoy stehen würde, buchstäblich im Halse stecken blieben. Und das war es dann auch, warum er sich schlussendlich von dieser hirnrissigen Idee verabschiedete.

Sollten die anderen sich doch verfluchen, wenn sie es unbedingt wollten.

Doch dann lief alles in eine andere Richtung. Da sich jeder an diesem Tag duellieren sollte, damit jeder, wie Remus Lupin gesagt hatte, seine Grenzen erproben sollte, musste auch Harry ran. Doch damit nicht genug. Lupin teilte die Paare selbst und nach Begabung ein, sodass Harry und Malfoy am Ende gegeneinander antreten sollten. Zum Glück verlegte der Professor die Stunde nach draußen auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, da sie dort viel mehr Platz als in einem kleinen Klassenraum bot. So brauchte Harry sich wenigstens nicht um die geifernde Menge kümmern, die sonst immer zusah, wenn sich jemand duellierte.

„Mein Beileid", meinte Ron noch, bevor sie sich über den Platz verteilten. Die Sonne schien hell am Himmel und die Vögel zwitscherten ihre Lieder von den vereinzelten Baumkronen auf dem relativ kahlen Fleckchen Land. Hermine hatte Lavender Brown als Partnerin zugeteilt bekommen und Ron seinen Zimmernachbarn Dean Thomas.

_Wenigstens sie brauchen sich nicht zu beschweren_, dachte Harry betrübt, bevor er sich in Angriffsstellung brachte und auf Malfoys Reaktion wartete. So schnell er den ersten Fluch abgefeuert hatte, konnte Harry nicht reagieren, da er viel zu konzentriert in des Blonden Gesicht gestarrt hatte. Die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers funkelten ihn lange Zeit an.

Absichtlich hatte der Fluch Harry verfehlt.

„So macht das keinen Spaß, Potter. Konzentrier dich mal oder willst du, dass ich dich mit einem einzigen Fluch umgenietet habe?"

„Davon träumst du wohl!", höhnte der Schwarzhaarige und durchwühlte sein Gedächtnis nach einem wirksamen Fluch.

„Ich träume da von ganz anderen Sachen, Liebster", antwortete der Slytherin anzüglich grinsend, sodass Harry erneut um seine Fassung ringen musste. _So _hatte er sich das ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt.

„Die brauchst du mir jetzt aber nicht zu erzählen. Und nenn mich gefälligst nicht ‚Liebster'! Du weißt ganz genau wie ich, dass das ein bedeutungsloser One-Night-Stand war!", zischte Harry ebenso leise zurück, bevor sie von Lupin belauscht werden konnten, der im Übrigen drei Sekunden später bei ihnen ankam.

„Was ist los? Gibt es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

„Alles bestens, Professor", antwortete Malfoy für Beide und lächelte ihn besonders fröhlich an.

Harry war für einen Augenblick wie hin und weg. _Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, was mich zu dieser Tat getrieben hat_, musste er sich eingestehen. Ihm war vorher noch nie so richtig aufgefallen, was für ein wunderschönes Lächeln Draco Malfoy eigentlich hatte. Nun, das könnte auch daran gelegen haben, dass er sich früher auch nie mehr als nötig für den verwöhnten Kotzbrocken, der er damals war, interessiert hatte.

„Nun denn", sagte Lupin und riss den Gryffindor somit aus seinen Gedanken, „dann üben sie weiter, los!" Dann ging er auf andere Schüler zu, die offensichtlich so ihre Probleme mit der Kontrolle eines ziemlich schwierigen Fluches hatten, der nur wenige Meter neben dem Blonden und dem Wunder der Zaubererwelt in einen Baumstumpf einschlug.

„Anfänger...", spöttelte Draco und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Soweit wieder gefangen, dass ich das von eben endlich zu Ende bringen kann?"

Harry hob nur verwirrt eine Augenbraue, woraufhin Malfoy ihn mit „Expelliarmus!" und einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabs zu Boden beförderte.

Er fing Harrys Zauberstab mit einem kleinen Sprung zur Seite gekonnt auf.

„Also wirklich, Potter...", meinte er kopfschüttelnd, während Harry damit beschäftigt war wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Ist das wirklich alles, was du kannst, Malfoy?", höhnte Harry, riss sich seinen Zauberstab aus den samtenen, blassen Händen seines Gegenübers, der daraufhin ein wenig überrumpelt aussah, und brachte sich wieder in Kampfposition. So schnell würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Schon gar nicht bei Malfoy!

O0o0O

Der Rest der Stunde verlief für Harry insofern erfolgreich, dass er Malfoy mit wenigen gekonnten Flüchen immer wieder zu Boden schickte. Angestachelt von den Kommentaren des Malfoy-Erben schoss er zweimal sogar über sein Ziel hinaus, sodass Malfoy für einen kurzen Moment scheinbar ohnmächtig zu Boden sank. Doch noch bevor Harry besorgt vor ihm auf die Knie gehen konnte, hatte Malfoy sich wieder aufgerappelt.

„Nicht schlecht, Potter. Ich wusste doch, dass du mehr kannst", sagte er, bevor die Schüler nach Unterrichtsschluss wieder zum Schloss liefen.

Jetzt warf der auch noch mit Komplimenten um sich! Wo sollte das nur enden, fragte Harry sich verzweifelt, ehe er seine Tasche erhob und in Richtung schloss marschierte.

„Harry, warte mal!", rief Ron ihm plötzlich hinterher. Auch Hermine gesellte sich schnell zu ihnen.

„Und, wie war's? Hast du Malfoy endlich mal gezeigt, wer hier der Boss ist?", plapperte der Rothaarige sofort los. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn ein paar Mal auf die Matte geschickt hast! Das war einfach großartig! Glückwunsch, Kumpel!"

„War ganz okay...", antwortete Harry lässig. „Nichts Besonderes, weißt du? Das schaff ich locker beim nächsten Mal auch."

„Nein, wirklich, Harry! Das war richtig gut!", schloss Hermine sich Ron an. „Immerhin ist Malfoy ja auch nicht gerade unerfahren in solchen Dingen. Das war wirklich klasse!"

„Jetzt übertreibt's mal nicht, ja? _So _toll war's nun auch wieder nicht. Es war okay...", sagte Harry.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie als eine der Letzten das große Eingansportal. Dann blieb Harry plötzlich stehen, woraufhin Hermine und Ron geradewegs in ihn hineinliefen.

„Autsch! Mensch, Harry! Kannst du nicht..." Ron sah über Harrys Schulter hinweg und erstarrte aufgrund des Bildes, das sich vor ihnen bot. Auch Hermine, die sich ein wenig nach vorne gedrängelt hatte, traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie Zabini und Seamus an der Wand im Schatten einer Ritterrüstung gelehnt sah. Sie küsste sich innig.

„Oh... Gott...", war alles, was die Drei synchron sagen konnten.

Ron ließ seine Tasche abrupt auf den Boden aufschlagen, was zur Folge hatte, dass die beiden Liebenden sich erschrocken umdrehten.

„Harry, Ron… Hermine... Schön euch zu sehen", stammelte Seamus, während er sich elegant von seinem Freund entfernte.

„Ja... in der Tat", erwiderte Harry.

Zabini stellte sich hinter Seamus und flüsterte „Du hast doch gesagt, es kommt keiner mehr!" in dessen Ohr.

Seamus konnte daraufhin nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern zucken.

„Wie auch immer. Wir sehen uns später. Ich muss zum Unterricht", sagte der Ire und verabschiedete sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss von Zabini. Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter verschwand er langsam in den Gängen.

„Dann hätten wir das ja jetzt auch geklärt", stellte Harry fest und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Wo gehst du hin, Harry?", fragte Ron und hob seine Tasche wieder auf..

„Zum Unterricht höchstwahrscheinlich. Komm jetzt", erklärte Hermine und zog ihn am Arm hinter sich her. „Natürlich...", murmelte Ron und folgte den Beiden..

O0o0O

Nachdem auch die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag endlich vorbei war, schlenderten Hermine und Harry gemächlich zum Mittagessen. Ron war schon mit Dean und Neville vor einigen Minuten aus ihren Sichtfeldern verschwunden, da Ron schon während der Stunde über entsetzlichen Hunger geklagt hatte.

„Und, was habt ihr heute Nachmittag noch so vor?", fragte die Braunhaarige den Schwarzhaarigen kurz vor der Großen Halle.

„Eigentlich noch nichts. Wieso fragst du?", erwiderte er neugierig.

„Na ja, ich dachte mir, dass ich nachher noch mal in die Bibliothek gehe. Vielleicht möchtet ihr ja mitkommen? Ich wollte mal was wegen ‚Zaubertränke' nachschlagen", erklärte sie beiläufig.

Da fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Du, ähm, du hast doch sicher noch die Notizen von der letzten Stunde wegen den Folgen falsch gebrauter Tränke und so, stimmt's? Ron und ich bräuchten da mal so ein paar Sachen. Wir sind am Ende nicht mehr so richtig mitgekommen. Ja? Bitte."

Hermine seufzte, als sie an ihrem Tisch entlanggingen und sich ihre Plätze bei Ron und den anderen suchten. „Da kann ich wohl schlecht nein sagen, oder? Ja, okay. Ihr könnt sie haben. Aber demnächst versucht doch einfach mal besser aufzupassen, in Ordnung?" An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man dennoch mehr als deutlich erkennen, dass es ihr eigentlich doch nicht ganz so recht war, wenn sie ihre Notizen immer an andere Leute weitergeben musste.

„Danke, Hermine. Du bist die Beste", sagte Harry erleichtert, setzte sich neben Ron und erzählte ihm von ihrem Vorhaben am Nachmittag.

Ron stimmte nach einiger Zeit Mosern doch zu und so war es beschlossene Sache.

Während des Essens sahen Ron und Harry Seamus, der es vorgezogen hatte etwas abseits der Gruppe bei Lavender und Parvati zu sitzen, ein paar Mal schief an, wenn sich ihre Blicke zufällig trafen.

Nachdem sie ziemlich früh mit Essen fertig waren, stand das Trio von der Bank auf.

„Wo wollt ihr denn so früh schon hin?", fragte Dean neugierig.

„In die Bibliothek. Und von _wollen_ kann hier nicht die Rede sein", antwortete Ron, woraufhin Hermine genervt erwiderte: „Keiner zwingt dich mitzukommen, Ronald!"

Der Angesprochene rollte nur kurz mit den Augen und folgte dann seinen besten Freunden, die inzwischen schon fast am Tischende angekommen waren und dort auf ihn warteten.

„Willst du jetzt mit oder nicht? Dann beeil dich bitte auch! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", drängte Hermine ihn, während er sich durch die Menge von essenden und schwatzenden Schülern zwängte.

„Ich mach ja schon!", antwortete Ron genervt. „Und überhaupt, wie lange willst du denn bitte da verbringen, wenn du nicht den ganzen Tag dafür Zeit hast?"

„Tja, ich hab eben auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen", entgegnete sie, als Ron endlich bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Und die wären?", fragte Ron.

„Du musst nicht immer alles wissen", erklärte Hermine lächelnd.

_Wenn die sich nachher mal nicht mit diesem bekloppten Hufflepuff trifft_, dachte er ärgerlich, als sie aus der Halle traten und in Richtung Bibliothek gingen.

Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch in der Nähe der Fenster und legten ihre Taschen auf dem Boden ab.

„Und jetzt? Wonach willst du eigentlich suchen?", fragte Harry und kramte sein Pergament mit den angefangenen Notizen der Theorie-Zaubertränke-Stunde hervor.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Kümmert ihr euch erst mal um eure Sachen." Sie durchsuchte ihre Ledertasche nach dem Pergament und hielt es den beiden, die es sich vor ihr auf den Stühlen bequem gemacht hatten, vor die Nase. „Hier. Ich gehe mich jetzt mal hier umsehen." Sie sah die Zwei durchdringend an.

Damit legte sie das Pergament auf den Tisch und verschwand für lange Zeit hinter den Regalen der großen Bibliothek.

„Puh, na dann wollen wir mal", murmelte Harry, nachdem er das Pergament, dass in Wirklichkeit aus zwei Rollen Pergament, wie sich herausstellte, bestand, kurz überflogen hatte.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie das immer wieder schafft" meinte Ron anerkennend und fing an sein ziemlich spärlich beschriebenes Pergament aufzufüllen.

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde tauchte Hermine wieder hinter den Bücherregalen auf – mit einem sehr dicken und mit Sicherheit auch genauso schweren Buch, das einen braunen, ledernen Einband besaß.

Mit ihrem Unterarm räumte sie den Tisch ein wenig freier und ließ anschließend das Buch mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die Tischplatte fallen. Da es schon einige Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden sein musste, wirbelte in dem Moment eine beträchtliche Menge Staub über den Tisch. Harry und Ron lehnten sich ein wenig zurück und verzogen angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Boah, wo hast du das denn her?", fragte Ron.

„_Falsch gebraute Tränke und ihre verheerenden Folgen_", las Harry den Titel vor. „_von Catherine Jamie_"

„Nicht schlecht. Und was genau suchst du jetzt darin?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich dachte, du hast dir alles hier aufgeschrieben."

„Alles nicht!", schnappte sie ärgerlich.

„Wie denn? Ich bin zwar eine Hexe, aber alles kann ich nun auch wieder nicht", verteidigte sie sich und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann drehte sie das Buch zu sich und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf.

Ron und Harry sahen sich skeptisch an, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Schreibarbeit zuwandten.

„Hier steht zum Beispiel, dass man… Wow! Wenn man in diesen speziellen Beruhigungstrank zu viel Drachenwurz gibt, kann es dazu kommen, dass man ins Koma fällt! Wow, dieses Buch ist wirklich klasse, Harry! Das musst du dir bei Gelegenheit auch mal durchlesen!", schwärmte Hermine aufgeregt. „Es würde dir bestimmt enorm dabei helfen deine Noten zu verbessern!"

„Ja ja, bei Gelegenheit. Wenn ich mal Zeit für diesen dicken Schinken finde", erwiderte Harry langsam, während er sich aufs Schreiben konzentrierte.

„Ich wette, Neville würde hiervon auch ziemlich profitieren. Meint ihr nicht auch?", fragte sie und holte ein Pergament hervor.

„Ja, absolut", erwiderten ihre besten Freunde halbherzig.

„Und für Snape wäre das Buch sicherlich auch recht hilfreich."

„Bestimmt", war die Antwort von Ron.

„Und ich habe gehört, dass er sich extra die Haare gewaschen hat, weil er mit Professor Lupin ausgehen wollte."

„Hm." Harry und Ron nickten als Bestätigung.

„Ihr hört mir ja gar nicht zu", meinte Hermine gekränkt.

„Mine, wir müssen hier was abschreiben, da müssen wir uns voll und ganz drauf konzentrieren", meinte Ron entschuldigend und sah dabei noch nicht mal von seinem Blatt auf, sondern schrieb nebenbei weiter.

„Dann eben nicht", erwiderte die Muggelgeborene schnippisch.

Nach einigen Minuten Stille sah Hermine auf ihre Armbanduhr und verkündete: „Schon so spät? Jungs, ich muss los. Man sieht sich dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Sie schlug das Buch wieder zu, woraufhin wieder eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt wurde und Ron sie ärgerlich anschaute, und stellte es wieder an seinen Platz.

„Bis später! Das Pergament könnt ihr mir dann später noch wiedergeben", rief sie über die Schulter hinweg und verließ fröhlich den großen Raum.

„Möchte echt mal gern wissen, was sie so heimlich treibt und weshalb sie uns davon nicht erzählen möchte", sagte Ron ärgerlich, ehe er seine Schreibutensilien beiseite legte und verkündete: „Ich hab dann wohl auch noch was zu erledigen. Man sieht sich dann später, Harry."

Schnell verstaute er alles wieder in seiner ledernen Tasche und verließ die Bibliothek ohne auf Harrys Frage zu antworten.

„Was hast du vor? Du willst ihr doch nicht etwa hinterher spionieren?" Der Rest des Satzes wurde immer leiser, bis Harry ergeben seufzte und ein „Na schön, dann lasst mich eben alle hier allein" vor sich hin murmelte.

Dann ergriff er wieder seine Feder und schrieb weiter Hermines sauberen Notizen ab.

Eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme ließ ihn nach einem halben Satz in seiner Tätigkeit innehalten.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja Gesellschaft leisten. Dann bist du nicht mehr ganz so allein."

Harry hob den Kopf und sah geradewegs in Draco Malfoys Gesicht, das mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen verziert war.

„Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt", murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Slytherin.

Dieser schob den Stuhl, der Harry gegenüber war, zur Seite und setzte sich lässig darauf.

„Danke. Du hast mir auch gefehlt", erwiderte er dann keck.

Harry fuhr sich einmal mit der Hand die Schläfen entlang und stützte seinen Kopf anschließend so auf seine Hand, dass sein Gesicht halb davon verdeckt war. Er atmete tief durch. Den Slytherin innerlich verfluchend versuchte er sich wieder auf das Abschreiben zu konzentrieren. Als er seinen Federkiel wieder auf das Pergament ansetzen wollte, sagte der Blonde schließlich: „Als Begrüßung hätte ich mehr erwartet."

„Was willst du denn von mir hören, Malfoy? Oder willst du sogar, dass ich dir ohne irgendwelche Worte gleich um den Hals falle? Darauf kannst du lange warten."

„Och, die Idee ist doch eigentlich nicht schlecht, findest du nicht auch? Ich meine, einmal hat es ja schon geklappt."

„Da hab ich aber auch nicht nachgedacht", erwiderte Harry so kühl wie möglich.

„Jetzt hör doch endlich mal auf hier so rumzuzicken. Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, dass du mir früher oder später sowieso nicht mehr widerstehen kannst", sagte der Slytherin und lehnte sich weiter zu Harry auf den Tisch vor.

„Da bist du aber der Einzige, der so denkt", entgegnete Harry und packte seine Sachen zusammen. So eine Unterhaltung brauchte er heute auf gar keinen Fall mit dem Blonden zu führen.

Er stand auf und wollte an Malfoy vorbei zum Ausgang eilen. Doch plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich eine Hand, Malfoys Hand, um seine Handgelenke legte und ihn so zum Stehenbleiben zwang.

„Was soll das? Lass mich... mh!" Der Rest seines Protestes blieb unausgesprochen, als eine weitere Hand ihn schließlich an seinem Hemdkragen nach unten zog und Draco seine Lippen auf Harrys presste.

Sein erster Gedanke ging in Richtung Flucht. Doch je länger er diese sanften, weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte, desto mehr verschwand auch dieser Gedanke aus seinem Hirn und wie abwesend ließ er seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und führte seine nun freie Hand zu Dracos Nacken. Er konnte spüren, wie Draco auf Grund dessen anfing leicht zu lächeln. Dann ließ Draco auch sein anderes Handgelenk wieder frei und zog ihn mit beiden Armen um Harrys Taille und Rücken noch näher zu sich. Harrys andere Hand fand inzwischen ihren Weg um Dracos Schultern und er ließ sich vorsichtig auf den Schoß des Blonden sinken.

Kurz unterbrach Draco ihren Lippenkontakt um zu murmeln: „Wie war das noch gleich mit dem um den Hals fallen?"

Harry grinste ihn daraufhin nur kurz an um ihn dann wieder stürmisch zu küssen. Bald darauf fühlte er, wie Dracos vorwitzige Zunge über seine Lippen strich. Dieses Angebot ließ er sich nicht zweimal machen und öffnete bereitwillig seine Lippen einen Spalt. In dem Moment, als ihr Zungenspitzen sich berührten, meinte er fast spüren zu können, wie sich die in ihnen aufgestaute Energie explosionsartig in seinem Körper entlud. Tausende kleine Blitze schienen in jeden noch so kleinen Winkel seinen Körpers vordringen zu wollen. Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl Dracos Zunge an seiner spüren zu können. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich beinahe lautlos aneinander, während ihre Zungen einen regelrechten Kampf ausfochten, bei dem es am Ende keinen Gewinner gab. Sie tanzten förmlich miteinander.

Beinahe vorsichtig ließ Draco seine Hand an Harrys Rücken hinter dessen schwarzen Umhang gleiten und zupfte dann Millimeter mehr Stoff des weißen Hemdes aus Harrys Hosenbund, das ihm bis dahin noch den Weg zur wunderbar sanften Haut versperrte. Mehr brauchte der Schwarzhaarige nicht um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen. _So_ sollte das hier eigentlich nicht ablaufen.

Abrupt stieß er sich von dem Blonden ab um im nächsten Moment seine Tasche zu greifen und aus der Schulbibliothek zu hasten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte der Slytherin leise und schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und raufte sich die Haare. „Verdammt...", flüsterte er ärgerlich und verließ dann nach einer Weile auch den großen Raum.

Harry eilte die Gänge entlang zum Gryffindor-Turm um nur Minuten später aufgebracht in seinen Schlafsaal zu stürmen, seine Schultasche mit aller Kraft und ohne Rücksicht in die nächste Ecke zu schleudern und sich ohne sich vorher umgesehen zu haben, wer noch im Raum verweilte, bäuchlings auf sein Bett zu werfen.

„Harry? Was ist los? Ist was passiert?", hörte er Ron fragen.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und starrte geradewegs in des Rothaarigen besorgte Augen.

Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen und atmete ein paar Male tief ein und aus, in der Hoffnung, sein Herz würde sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigen und nicht wie wild in seiner Brust pochen.

„Was ist denn los?", wiederholte Ron und beugte sich sorgvoll über Harry.

„Ich wette, er hat Liebeskummer", hörte er Seamus sagen, den er bis jetzt noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig an und erspähte den Rotblonden auf der Fensterbank sitzend.

„Seamus! Könntest du solche Unterstellungen vielleicht _ein_mal für dich behalten?", zischte Ron verteidigend in dessen Richtung.

„Erstens: Nein", erwiderte dieser frech, „und zweitens: Es sind keine Unterstellungen, glaub ich zumindest. Oder Harry? Stimmt doch, oder?" Harry funkelte ihn nur böse an und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett sinken.

Er schwieg eisern.

Er beschloss seinen Freunden nichts von dem Kuss mit Draco vor einigen Minuten zu erzählen. Und wenn doch, dann so, dass Seamus es nicht mitkriegen würde. Er konnte sich dessen Reaktion schon sehr genau vor seinem geistigen Auge vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich am nächsten Tag in der ganzen Schule verbreiten, dass „Malfoy und Potter ab sofort ein Paar wären und ihre Machtspielchen ins Bett verlegt hätten". Genau so und mit diesen Worten würde der Ire es höchstwahrscheinlich formulieren.

„Harry, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was eben war, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", erklärte Ron.

Harry dagegen hielt es für äußerst hilfreich auf ein anderes Thema abzulenken. „Wieso bist du eigentlich schon wieder da? Ich dachte, du hättest noch was vor?"

Ron seufzte ergeben und ließ sich zu Harry aufs Bett sinken.

„Tja... weißt du... Hermine hat mir sozusagen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht."

„Soll heißen, sie hat dich beim Spionieren erwischt?", fragte Harry und grinste erheitert.

„Ich hab nicht spioniert!", entrüstete Ron sich.

„Und was dann?"

„Na ja... ich war eben neugierig... und da bin ich ihr eben mal gefolgt. Aber ich hab ihr _nicht_ nachspioniert oder so was Ähnliches."

„Ja sicher. Aber das hättest du dir von vornherein denken können. War sowieso eine Wahnsinnsidee deine _platonische_", Harry betonte dieses Wort ziemlich stark, „Freundin zu beschatten."

„Ja ja, mach du mich mal auch noch blöd an", meinte Ron beleidigt.

„Geschieht dir jedenfalls recht", sagte Harry.

„Bitte was!", rief Ron entrüstet.

„Ach nichts. Gar nichts", meinte Harry schnell und konnte nur mit Mühe ein aufkeimendes Grinsen in ein Lächeln verwandeln, woraufhin er einen beleidigten Blick seitens Ron kassierte.

TBC

Also dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Und vergesst nicht mir ein Review zu schreiben!

P.S. : Das nächste und letzte Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich eher etwas später, da ich es wie erwähnt noch überarbeiten muss. Ich hoffe, ich finde schnellstmöglich Zeit dafür.


End file.
